Secrets, Lies and Spies
by Rosey 3425
Summary: This story takes place during Cammie's Junior Year at Gallagher Academy! Zach is coming back, but does Cammie want him there while she is still trying to figure out what is going on around her? Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Ally Carter!!!

The day started as any other days of school would, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something different was going to happen this semester. As the first day of the new semester approached, I had no idea what the first day of school was going to be like, it was spy school after all, but I knew one thing for sure, I would never forget what happened last semester. It was all still perfectly clear in my head, thanks to my photographic memory, the coven, the fight, and most of all…Zack. I could not get him out of my head as hard as I tried, but even worse, I knew I would never find out what he was keeping from me, from everybody. As bad as I wanted to know, he was a spy and he was never going to tell. Still, I was determined to figure out what he was hiding, but I just could not piece it all together. I know I am a spy and all, but this was way beyond what my extraordinary IQ could figure out. Most of all I was nervous. This was not ordinary for me and actually quite dangerous. Spies are never supposed to be nervous; it can cause mistakes which can result in death.

The first day came and went as fast as a snail running a marathon thanks to the wonderfully horrible news that we received. "Welcome back to Gallagher Academy," my mom said as she started she usual welcome back feast, "this year will prove to be quite different for you girls this year, but will bring great experience to all of you." Whispers of question rose throughout the dining hall as we all gave her questioned looks. "This year we are very pleased to announce once again we will be the home of our brother school Blackthorn Academy." My mind went blank at this news. I was in shock for approximately 3 minutes and 21 seconds before Bex punched me. "I expect you all to be as gracious and welcoming as you were last time. They will be arriving here first thing tomorrow morning. This way you can all get a start on your studies before you become distracted. Which I should remind you that we teachers are spies and we know what goes on here, so please be on your very best behavior." My mom finished as she went to sit down.

The rest of the day all I walked around in a total daze only hearing girls talking all about the next day. Meanwhile, I was dreading it. This meant that I had to see Zack. Not that I didn't enjoy his cuteness and all it's just that I was still angry at him. As we went through our classes, I noticed something unusual about all my teachers. They all looked at me as if I were a fragile doll about to break. I hated this feeling! They all knew that I could kill a man with my own hands, but yet they still looked at me in this way.

When we got back to our room my best friends all cornered me. "Cammie what is up with you today?" Liz asked in worried voice. "Nothing I am totally fine I was just surprised about the whole Blackthorn boys coming back thing." I lied. "She's lying" I heard Macey say in French to Bex and Liz. "Cammie come on we know something is up you can't hid this from us forever." Bex said in her still heavy British accent. "Fine, it is nothing really, well it is Zack." I whispered in Farsi even know I knew no one else was around. "What about him?" Macey asked in Portuguese. "I just don't want to see him right now." I replied. "WHY?!" they all asked in unison. "He is hiding so much from me and from everyone that I just can't take it anymore!" I belted out. It was true I was just done with all of his secrets, lies, and his spying on me! Right then, I decided that this time it was going to be different. When he arrived tomorrow with the rest of the Black Thorn Boys he was going to be in for quite a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter!!!!

Sorry this is pretty short!! I wanna save some of the good stuff for later! And I have a big test tommrow

That night, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I got to scheming. "Okay, I think I've almost have hacked all of the databases…oh there we go." Liz said excitingly. "Well this is bloody interesting. I have to say Liz, well done." Bex chimed in. Liz as brilliant as she is, managed to find all of the information that we needed to get. We went over our plan three more times before we went to sleep at 2 A.M. Our mission was to find out what Zack Goode is hiding from us. This plan was so top secret that Bex wouldn't even let us write it down on paper!

The next morning we were woken up by a pounding on our door at 6:30 A.M. I sleepily went and opened it. "Cammie! Can I borrow your straighter mine broke and well with the Black Thorn Boys coming and all I want to…" "TINA! SHUT UP." I heard Macey yell. "Yeah sure Tina you can borrow it. It is right here." I said handing her my new straighter that I got in London with Bex. "Thank you so…" I slammed the door in her face before she could even finish. I crawled back into bed and fell asleep for approximately 32.9 seconds before Macey ripped my comfy orange covers off of me and dragged me by my feet out of my bed.

Next thing I knew I was being attacked with beauty supplies. I was ordered to open, close, look left, look right. Until they were finally done! I had to admit that I did look pretty good. When Macey, Bex, and Liz were done getting ready we headed downstairs for breakfast. Once we were settled in, my mom came to the podium and did the thing that I had been dreading since yesterday. "Ladies I would like you all to welcome back the Blackthorn Boys." They all entered the dining hall bringing back memories from a year ago.

I didn't even look up from my waffles. I couldn't face watching him walk in. Then, I felt something unusual behind me. "Hello Gallagher girl." I slowly turned around. There I saw Zack standing in front of me with his usually cocky grin on his face.

I did something that was not part of our highly planned out plan. I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes and said "leave me alone." Then I walked, more like ran, out of the hall and to my room. I had no idea why I said it I just felt like I had to. The weird part was I didn't even regret it. I decided that I really did not want to go to the rest of my classes, but most of all I did not want to see him. So instead, I did what I was best at…hiding. Since the first time I had ever been in this mansion, I had found many secret passages. I am the Chameleon and I was not ready to stick out today.

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns it all! **

When the first class was supposed to start, I went exploring, by the time I had gotten to where I wanted I knew all the teachers must have been searching the entire mansion for me. I knew for sure that I would be in serious trouble. Now, I am not the type of student to skip class…ever! For some reason, today was an exception. I finally sat on the ground and just started crying about everything, Zack, the coven, and even my dad. When I finally stopped after what seemed like hours, I knew I had to go and talk to my mom.

When I got to her office it was different. It was completely silent. In fact, the entire castle was silent. I sat on my normal chair and waited. Then, it seemed like some type of alarm went off in my mom's head telling her I was waiting for her because next thing I knew she was sitting across from me. "What's wrong Cammie? Where have you been?" she asked in a worried voice. Then the door burst open again and all of my teachers and Zack ran in asking various questions at once. "Where have you been, what happened, are you okay?" I noticed something strange about them. They weren't wearing looks of anger on their face instead they all looked worried about something. I knew the looks were for me.

"I am fine," I said, "but I need to talk to my mom alone. So please leave." As they filed out of the room one by one I noticed the Zack and Mr. Solomon started to stay behind. "That includes you two also!" I said in a slightly angered voice. When the door shut it was finally just my mom and I alone. "Cameron you gave us all quite a scare there. We thought…." But she stopped talking and just looked at me. "Thought what? That the coven had broken in and kidnapped me? That somehow they had taken me?' I asked even angrier. My mom thought for a moment. "Well yes," she started, "Cameron this is not a time to be skipping class and be out of our sight. I, we are all worried about you. That something may happen to you." "Mom let's just face it now. I am going to have to face these people, whoever they are and when I do I know that I will be ready. I know that I will have my friends by my side." "And you will, but let's not have this fight soon," she replied. "Fine," I responded wanting to change the subject. "So where did you disappear to today?" she asked trying to change the subject. "Well," I started, "I just could not face the world right now," I finished. "How so?" she asked curiously.

"I just do not understand why everything is happening to me, it is making me kind of nervous," I began. "And then I started thinking about Dad and a certain boy." I quickly said. "Well now I see why you were missing in action." Then I started crying again. "Cammie, it is going to be fine!" my mom reassured me. "Well what if it is not?' I asked "Well then we will just have to figure it out then." "Thanks." I said and gave her a hug. As I left her office I knew one thing for sure, the life that I had chosen was never going to be fine, it was never going to be safe, and most of all I would always be wanted by someone.

When I opened the door to my room, I found my best friends waiting for me. Liz was pacing of course, Bex was trying not to hit anything and Macey was sitting on her bed pretending to read a magazine. "Where have you been?!?!" Liz asked as soon as I put my foot through the door. "I had some major thinking to do," I replied. "You gave us a major fright!" Bex said. "Yeah, sorry. I will tell you in a minute," I told them. "Did we get a lot of homework?" I implied our secret meaning for checking for bugs. "No. We only had three assignments." Macey replied indicating there had only been 3 bugs. "Any tests?" I asked. Secretly asking if there were any hidden cameras "Only one, in French." Liz replied.

Then I retold them everything that had happened. Only occasionally pausing because of Bex's "You did not do that!" and Liz's "No ways." Once I was done, it seemed like they had never ending questions for me! "Why do you think Zack was helping them look for her?" Bex asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Macey said coolly from her bed. "What do you mean I chimed in?" "Either he likes you or he got recruited for it by Solomon." Macey said. "NO WAY!" I yelled mimicking Liz. "Well I am starving! Let's go eat some dinner." Liz said.

We sat down at our usual table and waited until we could get some food (which smelled amazing as usual!!) Then I felt my instinct kick in and immediately knew that someone's eyes were on me. I turned around and saw Zack two tables down from me looking right at me. He flashed his usual cocky grin toward me, but then his face changed to worry. I gave him a semi-smile, since he didn't deserve a full one. Finally, when we were able to get our food after about 10 whole minutes of agonizing waiting, the rumors started.

Of course, Tina Walters was one of the first people to ask me about it. "So Cammie is it true that you were taken to be questioned by the CIA about a secret mission involving illegal trading of elephants?" "No Tina." I replied in an annoyed voice. "Well is it true that you and Zack both skipped class together so you two could catch up?" she asked. "NO…wait! Zack skipped class?" I asked suddenly interested. "Yeah he wasn't there," she started, "but neither were you." "We didn't skip class together." I said starting to get angry. "Okay whatever." She said as she walked off toward Anna with a smug look on her face.

"Cammie," Bex said sounding too calm, "dragon at two o'clock." I turned around to see Zack walking over to me. "Can't I eat at least one meal in peace?" I groaned. Then, I got up and walked swiftly out of the hall away from Zack.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I REALLY WANNA KNOW HOW IT IS!!! DON'T BE AFRAID TO CRITICIZE!!! I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I have not posted recently but I have been so busy! I was in Florida for Spring Break!!! **

**Also, many thanks to ****2goode4u**** for correcting me on two very obvious mistakes that were probably driving all of you nuts and were really stupid mistakes! **

**Another thank you goes out to Twilight113 for letting me know to make my paragraphs smaller so it makes it easier for you all to read them! **

**Okay so enough of me and I hope you like this chapter which I wrote during a very boring study hall! **

**Everything Belongs to Ally Carter and her awesomeness!**

I got up and swiftly walked out of the dining hall into the entry way. I heard footsteps gaining closer from behind me. I quickened my pace and ended up by my favorite passage way. I rapidly slipped inside of it and started walking.

When I thought I was far enough in, I sat on the floor and closed my eyes. Then I heard a voice. "I knew you would come in here," Zach said. "Why did you folly me?" I asked pretty harshly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He said ignoring my question. "Stop doing that Zach!" I said angrily. "Doing what?" He responded innocently. "Ignoring all of the questions that I ask you." I practically yelled.

"Gallagher girl, sometimes things are just better that you don't know about," he simply said. I then got up and again started walking away. "Wait!" he cried after me. "Why are you ignoring me? Since I've been here you haven't even looked at me. What is up with that anyways?" He asked eagerly

"Well you are the spy. Figure it out." I said casually. "Cammie, come on," he begged. "No, Zach this is one thing you may never know about, even my friends don't know about this…yet. This is something I need to finish myself," I said. "But Cammie, they only have to get lucky once," Zach practically whispered. I froze they I softly said, "well let's hope that won't happen."

Then I walked away leaving Zach sitting there for the first time trying to figure out the one thing even he didn't know about me. I climbed out of the passage and walked up to my room to get ready for bed. Right when I walked in my room I found my roommates pacing the room and coming up with possible scenarios of what had happened.

"What happened?" Bex asked very curiously. "Zach just wanted to know why I was avoiding him." I answered casually. "Well…why are you?" Liz asked. "I can't tell you." I responded when my eye caught something shiny. "Why not?" Macey whined. "Because they found it fun to bug our room while we were enjoying dinner." I said picking the bug off of our wall. "Hello boys," I whispered into the tiny microphone, "game on."

The next day we walked down to the barn and got paired up randomly. Of course out of all the juniors, I got paired up with Zach. "Come on Gallagher Girl, why won't you tell me? I pinky promise I won't tell anyone." Zach said with a grin on his face. "If I haven't even told my own friends what makes you think I am going to tell you?" I answered while blocking a kick.

"Well, what is your big secret," He asked sarcastically "you know I am going to find out eventually." "No you're not," I said as I punched him in the face, "if this gets out, it could ruin everything." "Everything?" he asked curiously. "I've said too much already." I said as we finished. I stared walking fast to catch up with my friends. "Cammie wait," Zach yelled after me. "What Zach?" "What if I offer to be your side kick," he started, "I could help you." "How?" I asked curiously. "Because I have all the information you probably need."

**A/N: Okay it may seem really confusing right now but I promise it will all make sense in the next few chapters to come. It will all come together I swear!!! Also, I will update soon!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am the worst! I know! Sorry it's been so long! Lost have happened the last few weeks! So I made it really long! Please Please Please review! I hope its good I have been thinking a lot about what is going to happen! Don't forget **_**Only the Good Spy Young **_**comes out JUNE 29****th****! Is everybody else as excited as I am? Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter!**

"Wait, you want to be my side kick?" I asked Zach since that was still the most shocking thing to me.

"That's what I said, am I talking in another language?" He asked

"Even if you were I would still be able to understand you!" I answered back. "But seriously, you as a side kick? That's laughable!"

"So what do you say?" He asked with that same grin on his face.

"I'm not sure yet, I have to think about it." I said becoming serious again

"Fine, but don't wait too long." He said walking away.

The next day we had a pop quiz in Mr. Solomon's class. Seriously when you go to spy school you learn three things very quickly:

1. Two days are never the same….EVER

2. It's not as easy to get away with things if your teachers are really good spies

3. Pop quizzes in Co ops are usually the hardest, especially when your teacher is Mr. Solomon.

"Today we are going to play a game of hide and seek…spy style." My co ops teacher Mr. Solomon said as we walked outside to the waiting van. "You will be given a partner in which you will have to hide in plain sight with. If you are found you are to report back to the van. Good luck ladies and gentlemen, and don't get caught."

As you probably have guessed my partner was Zach. Even though I tried as hard as I could to not get stuck with him I did.

"Come on Gallagher Girl look happy! You're outside of school for the first time since you got back and you with the cutest boy at school." Zach said smiling his crooked smile.

"Well I would be happy if I had something to eat! I am starving, and trust me you are not the cutest boy at school." I replied

"Wow my feelings are hurt! So since you are hungry let's get some food!" He cheerily said.

"Fine, but you are paying! By the way, what has you in such a great mood?" I curiously asked.

"I am not actually sure, I just have a really great feeling that this day is going to be perfect!" he said as if nothing could ever go wrong today.

I will be honest; I started to believe him that nothing was going to be wrong, that nothing was ever going to be wrong. But boy was I wrong!

We headed down the street toward the restaurants acting like normal people (well as normal as two abnormal people can ever act). At the same time we say Bex and Grant walking in front of us. Zach and I looked at each other and nodded, but went behind them and tapped them on the shoulder signaling that they were out. Well actually, it wasn't that easy, but I don't want to explain how it took us twenty whole minutes to finally be able to catch them. It involved a lot of running, blending, and well stomach growling.

Finally, Zach and I made it to a nearby café. We sat down and acted like two friends out to lunch. That's when I saw Josh and DeeDee walking into the same café and seated at a table by us. Zach must have noticed the change in my expression, or how I was hiding behind my menu because he asked "Is something wrong with you Gallagher Girl?"

"Umm no, I mean yes, uhh kind of. It is just that Josh just walked in." I replied.

"Oh you mean Jimmy? I haven't seen him in such a long time!" he laughed as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Come on Gallagher Girl, I doubt he will even notice you."

That's when I lowered my menu then two minutes later heard, "Cammie is that you?"

"I doubt he will even notice you!" I mimicked Zach's voice. "Way to be wrong!" I said.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad!" he replied

"Ugh fine." I said really hating that moment

"Hey Cammie I knew it was you" DeeDee said as cheery as ever before. "Oh my gosh! And you too Zach!" she squealed. Yes actual squealage.

"Hey DeeDee, Hey Josh. How are you guys?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Great! School just started back up for us too. It was such a relaxing break!" She sighed.

"That's great! Well we have to start heading back to school. We will see you around. Bye DeeDee. Bye Josh." I said.

"Bye!" I heard DeeDee squeal and Josh mumble.

"Well that was pleasant," Zach said sarcastically.

I was about to reply when we both saw Anna Fetterman walking by without a partner. We nodded to each other and took off. I decided to let Anna see me so that Zach could go in for the kill. Well that plan didn't actually work out because all of the sudden a van pulled right in front of me blocking me from the view of Anna and Zach. I had total Déjà vu right then.

"No!" I screamed as I saw the masked figures jump out of the van.

"Cammie!" I heard Zach and Anna yell.

I started to fight blocking their punches one by one. Then I remembered I had a comms unit in my ear. "Mr. Solomon," I yelled into it hoping that someone would hear me, "I have three attackers on me in the North side of the square! I need back up!" I yelled even louder. I heard no response.

The attackers were still punching and kicking. I was doing all that I could to avoid being taken into the van, into my fate. I even did some illegal moves, which had not been used since World War II. I was starting to give up hope as a punch got me right in the face. I stumbled, then a kick to my ribs. I heard footsteps pounding the pavement, getting closer. I knew that my sisters were coming to help me.

I had just flipped someone, when I looked to my right and saw Anna helping me take on two guys. Together we took out the two men that had been gaining on me when another person climbed out of the back. It was now four on two. We just punched harder, kicked more, and hoped that we would make it out alive.

That's when I got kicked right in the head and my vision went blurry, I knew that I had to get us out of here. "Anna, run!" I yelled because I knew she had just taken some really hard blows to the ribs. "No, I am not leaving you!" she yelled back between punching some guy. It was useless, they were gaining on us and we knew it.

"Anna, run now! GO!" I told her. "NO!" she said. And that's when I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Five Gallagher Girls were running towards us ready for battle. The moment when I chose to look away is when my opponent got the advantage. He kicked me once more in the head and everything went super blurry this time. I felt the warn blood running down my head and fell to the ground. I was hearing shouts of my name as I was being half carried and half dragged towards the van.

But I was dropped and hit the ground with a sickening snap. I cried out in pain as my sisters ran towards my opponent. I heard punches being thrown and kicks connecting with their target. Then, the entire world went black and I don't remember anything after that.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was white. "Am I in heaven?" I asked myself.

"No, Cammie. Thankfully you are not, but you are in the hospital." A voice answered.

"Ugh what happened? The last thing I remember was being on the ground. And why do I feel terrible?" I weakly asked.

"Well you were attacked during a mission. And you feel horrible because you have once again a concussion, three broken ribs, and a fractured leg." My mother answered.

"How did they know where I was?" I asked with worry in my voice because well I HAD JUST BEEN ATTACKED DURING A SCHOOL DAY!

"We don't know, but I am sorry honey you are not going to be allowed to participate in anything outside of school for a while until we get this figured out. This is never going to happen again! We have had many worried parents call and ask if our school is really safe. We are going to have to keep you as safe as possible. That means NO sneaking out and you will have to be accompanied by someone at all times. Luckily Anna was there to help you, or who knows what would have happened." My mom answered with a very worried tone.

"Okay mom, but how long have I been out because usually we don't go to hospitals." I said.

"You have been out for 2 days. We had to take you in because Nurse Jackson had to go to Langley for some business." Mr. Solomon said appearing out of nowhere.

"Mr. Solomon, what happened to the comms unit? I tried calling, but no one answered?" I asked.

"It died right before you got attacked. I thought that some wires just got tangled, but I have a feeling that is not the case." He answered.

"Honey, don't worry about this, we will figure it out. You need to rest for now I bet you are in a lot of pain. Bex, Liz and Macey are going to be able to come and visit you soon, so I bet you are going to want to be awake for that." She said with a forced smile on her face, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

I mean what mom wouldn't be worried if their daughter had just been attacked by a rouged ancient group right down the street from her school. Especially if that school is run by a group of spies. I knew that I had gotten very lucky, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that my luck was going to run out sooner or later. I also still felt that I was not prepared at all for what was coming. I knew that it was time to let some help well help me. But it was no time for that. It was time for sleep.

"Cammie," I heard three voices squeal when Macey, Bex and Liz ran into my hospital room.

"Girls," my mom said in a warning voice as they hugged my very tightly. I had to gasp for breath as the pain in my ribs became excruciating once again.

"Sorry," they said in unison as I saw the worry cross their faces. "Cam, I should have been there, I had just been compromised by you. I should have seen the van coming." Bex started.

"Bex it is okay. No one knew this was going to happen." I said still in pain from the deathly hug. Who knew that a hug could cause so much pain?

"Everybody is worried you know. I mean everyone is trying to act as normal as possible, but you can sense the difference." Liz said.

"Well hopefully I will be getting back soon enough." I said because trust me, after 3 days of not being around the place that you have lived at since 7th grade, you start to feel unsafe.

"The doctor told me that you may be able to go home tonight," my mom said from the corner. I could see the stress on her face.

"Seriously? Gosh I can't wait!" I said starting to sit up and trying to get out of my bed.

My mom walked over and casually pushed me back down flat on the bed. "That does not mean right now. Until you are actually given permission to leave you will need to stay resting," she fiercely said. "Now girls," she continued, "Cammie will be back to school tonight, but I do not want you to tell anybody because of safety reasons. We will probably bring her back during dinner so that we have a while to get her situated." My mom told them. "So for now head back to school and just say Cammie is doing better and will be out soon" she finished.

"Yes Ms. Morgan," they said once again in unison. I then heard them mutter goodbyes and see you later as they walked out the door.

"Cameron you need to rest now, I will wake you up when it is time to leave," my mother said as she went and sat down.

I easily fell back to sleep and it felt like only two minutes later when I was woken up and told that I would be going back to school. I was put into a wheel chair, which I hate wheel chairs, and then escorted by my mother and Mr. Solomon out to a black car with tinted windows.

We drove for a short period of time and arrived at school. I was then carried up stairs and put into my bed. Approximately, two minutes later my roommates busted into the room.

"Thank goodness you are back! I was so worried about you Cam. I mean it felt so weird since you were gone" Liz said.

"You look horrible! I mean look at your hair!" Macey chimed in. "I am definitely going to have to help you with that." She finished after surveying my up and down.

"Hey, if I am right the boys are going to be in our room in about 2 minutes," Bex said showing off her amazing hear capability.

"They don't even know that you are back," Liz said.

"Yeah Zach took it pretty hard when he heard how badly you were hurt," Macey added.

"Where was Zach when it happened? One minute we were about to compromise Anna and then when Anna reached me he was gone." I said as I just had realized that Zach was not there. He disappeared. "He was even my partner," I said as I rethought through everything.

"He ran back to get us from the van. The comms units went out and the next thing we knew Zach was there yelling at us to get out there because someone was attacking you. At first I thought he was kidding, but if you had seen the look on his face you would have wanted to be able to transport there." Bex said with a look on her face that even I hope to never see again.

There was a knock on the door and Grant and Jonas walked in. "How was…. CAM," they practically screamed. They rushed over to my bed so fast I thought that they were gonna break even more ribs. I shuddered at that thought.

"Hey where is Zach?" Liz asked. "He went for a walk, you know Cammie he has taken this really hard." Grant said. "Yeah I mean I hear him sneak out at night sometimes because he doesn't sleep." Jonas added.

I threw my comforter aside slipped on a pair of shoes and practically ran out the door (well ran as well as a girl with broken ribs, a concussion, and a fractured leg can go). I didn't stop until I was standing in front of my favorite secret passage way. I knew I could not slip into it. I knew it was too dangerous, but I knew who I would find there.

"Hey Blackthrone Boy," I said as if it were a usual day. Zach turned around and looked at me and smiled.

"Gallagher Girl your back!" he replied with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah you know hospitals are really not my thing. Especially, if your room smells like old people. Ugh, yuck!" I said crinkling my nose.

He gave me his signature smile as he walked over to me and did exactly what I was not expecting. For the second time, Zachary Goode dipped me and kissed me. Yes you heard right. He kissed me and the weird thing is I kissed him back, but I had to cut it short since well broken ribs, yeah they do not like to be dipped.

"So I take it you missed me then?" I asked with a smile on my face even though the pain was very painful.

"Yeah I guess I kind of missed you," he said with a smirk. Really all I had to do was be in the hospital for what 3 days and all of the sudden boys start to dip and kiss you.

"You must be in a lot of pain," Zach said all of the sudden getting serious, "I think I should take you back upstairs." He finished still very serious. I could tell that something about what happened to me had some what changed Zach. I could tell he had taken it really hard as the others had said.

"Hey Zach," I started. "Yeah Gallagher Girl?" he replied. "I would just like to inform you that the position as my side kick is officially yours now," I started, "I think I am going to need some extra help around here," I finished while nodding to my ribs and leg.

"Yes! Now all I need is a super cool side kick name!" Zach joked starting to finally get less serious. "Well you think of some, but you have to get them approved by the super hero here." I told him pretending to be all boss like.

"So when do I start?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied without even thinking. I knew that we were going to have to get busy and very soon, I knew that the time was going to be coming again when I would have to face the C.O.C, but this time I will be ready.


End file.
